


День 47 - Заняты

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Lestrade POV, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Если кто и заслуживает за всё это чёртову медаль, так это я.





	День 47 - Заняты

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Если кто и заслуживает за всё это чёртову медаль, так это я.

Но я имею в виду не то дерьмо, которое Шерлок творит обычно. Да, это раздражает меня и заставляет сердиться, но я могу с этим справиться.

Смех на местах преступлений? Ложь и сокрытие истинной личности убийцы по эгоистичным причинам? Нет, я имею в виду не это.

Я сразу увидел, что Джон хорошо на него действует. Как друг. Проблемы началась, когда они стали друг для друга больше, чем друзьями.

Начались времена, когда они не могли прибыть на место преступления, потому что были «заняты».

Во время расследований Шерлок вдруг стал задавать мне никак не связанные с делом странные вопросы об отношениях.

И все эти их перепихоны на местах преступлений... Да, я делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю, но вы знаете, как люди выглядят после того, что делали в шкафу? И Джон не такой уж тихий.

А затем та ночь, когда мне пришлось забирать их из паба. Какое-то время Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон хихикает и бормочет что-то бессвязное. А потом очень раздражённый консультирующий детектив вздохнул и сказал:

– Джон. Перестань вести себя как ребёнок и, _пожалуйста_ , не пытайся заставить меня произнести «бельё».

О, я правда рад за них. Но с тех пор моя работа – и моя жизнь – стали ещё более странными.


End file.
